finding the hero
by twilight4eva13
Summary: bella is in the "company" trying to find her power with her brother emmet and best friend alice when she meets alices brother a mind reader who she falls for. ALL HUMAN ExB plz review AS YOU READ twilight/heroes awsom sux at summarys. plz RxR
1. Chapter 1

"BELLA GET UP" I heard Emmet my brother yell from the door way I groaned and opened my eyes slowly

"BELLA GET UP" I heard Emmet my brother yell from the door way I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. Emmet was standing in the door way with two coffees from the down stairs café and had the hugest grin on him face.

"Emmet what do you want I'm trying to sleep." I groaned.

"Well you'll never guess what happened just now." he stated, clearly in a rush suddenly it came to me why he would be so excited.

"You got your power, what is it." I said excited. We had been working in this lab with the "company" trying to find out what special abilities we had they knew at least one on us would get a power cause our parents both had them. Only I didn't have one yet.

I jumped up to hug him but before I got to him he stopped me.

"Watch this." he grabbed my desk with my computer on it with one hand and lifted it. I stared at it with wide eyes for a second before jumping Emmet and hugging so tightly.

"Oooh I knew it I told you it would be strength. Didn't I?" I said with a smug, smirk on my face.

"yeh maybe your physic, never know." he joked. "but I think we've got enough physic's with Alice oh by the way didn't she say her brother was coming today that should be fun." Alice is my best friend she is works in the company too she's a physic. She also has a addiction to shopping and loves playing Bella Barbie with me.

"Yeh great you'll have someone to hang around with why is she moving here again?" usually Emmet had to spend the day around me and alice and as much as he loves us he still would like another guy to hang around.

"oh Alice saw him getting his power soon so she got him too come. Now hurry up we have to get to the company soon and I want to tell them about it before Alice does. now come on." As he started walking out of the room I quickly slipped on a pair of dark wash jeans and a cute black gathered top that Alice had made me buy. then ran down to the lobby of the hotel we were staying at.

We walked through the doors of the "company" just to be attacked by alice she just jumped strait at Emmet screaming "congratulations" at him.

And then she took a step back and that's when I noticed him he was gorgeous. He had reddish brown hair that sat in casual disarray that looked kind of …… sexy. Then I noticed his eyes they where perfect green and deep I knew if I stared at them for too long I would get lost in them. I pulled my self together and looked at alike she expectantly.

"oh this is my brother Edward he just got his ability he can mind read." As soon as she said this my eyes widened I'm horror and felt blush creep over my cheeks. Then I he started staring at me with confusion and started frowning.

"I cant hear your thoughts." He simply stated and I instantly felt relief wash through me but he looked troubled.

" I can read every persons thoughts in the building except you, why is that is that your power?" I was instantly confused.

"Um… I don't know I don't have a power yet." but I knew why it was I thought differently then most people I was a freak but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Then we went up to the 5th floor to do the tasting that I was dreading it was more blood tests urgh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so thanks to mykahlovesemmet the review she sent me put me in a good mood and i wrote this chapter straight after reading it. i never believed it before but it is true reviews do make us write faster and swell our egos .  
**

The day was better then I thought since Emmet and Edward both just got there powers we spent most of the day testing them which was actually so fun. The down side was that Mohinder (the professor in charge of testing) seemed interested in how Edward couldn't read my thoughts and was sure I had a mental power (which caused Emmet to laugh hysterically saying he always knew I was mental.)

Edward had been staring at me almost all day ad it made me blush repeatedly when i saw him doing so. And Alice always looked at me with that annoying all-knowing looking.

After we finished at the "company" we all decided to go out to dinner at the dinner across the street.

When we got there Alice pulled me to the side.

"Hay look over there at that blond guy isn't he gorgeous?" she whispered excitably. I looked over to see where she was staring and noticed it was jasper and Rosalie some friends of mind from a different part of the "company".

"Oh… that's Jasper with his sister Rosalie there really nice if you want I could introduce you to them" I asked. Upon hearing this Alice squealed and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She said really quickly.

"Argh… Alice… can't breath." I groaned out. "Huh... Oh sorry"

we walked over to jasper and Rosalie and I introduced them to Alice.

"Hi guys this is Alice she works in the company as well." Rosalie smiled and stood straight up and hugged Rosalie "oh my god Alice it's so great to meet some one else my age from the company

I'm sure we'll be great friends" she said excitedly.

Jasper I noticed couldn't stop staring at Alice it was obvious he liked her. He stood up and took Alice's' hand "hi I'm jasper it's so nice to meet you.' He said.

"Hay would you guys like to join us Rosalie im sure you'd like my brother Emmet?" Asked I knew Rosalie would like him I've been trying to get them to meet for ages.

"Sure".

The rest of the night we talked about every ones powers and tried to guess what my power would be if I ever got one. Every one was amazed at jasper power as an emopath and Rosalie's power to change certain bits of her appearance though she sweared she was not cheating her power and actually was as gorgeous as she looked.

By the end of the night Alice was getting really close with jasper and so were Emmet and Rosalie which left me to talk to Edward.

"So want to play twenty questions?" I asked desperate for something to talk about not to seem dumb.

"Sure. Me first. What's your favorite color" he asked

"Um changes every day. Today it's green." I said looking into his deep green eyes.

"oh really that's interesting, your turn. "

"um ok what's your favorite color?" and we spent the night asking each other questions and in the end I had learnt his favorite color was weirdly brown and that he used to live in Chicago also that he wanted to go to medical school to train to be a doctor.

I walked home with Emmet in silence thinking of Edward. I had though bout him strange when I first met him but now I noticed he was nice and caring but hansom and strong and as I walked home I realized that I was falling for him.

I reached home in a daze and quickly changed and got into bed. And that was the first night I dreamed about Edward Cullen.

**I'm sorry peepz but I've always wanted to say that line. Well plz review it seriously does get me typing any wayz I'll try to update soon.!! **


	3. Chapter 3

I know I just finished my last chapter but me being the thick person I am only just figured out how to see stats and I was sho

**I know I just finished**** my last chapter but me being the thick person I am only just figured out how to see stats and I was shocked I didn't think any body had read it cause I only got 1 review I mean cum on peepz that's just sad out of 28 peepz in 8 days I only got 1 review although the review made me feel warm and fuzzy so again thank you ****mykahlovesemmet**

**Any who on we go starts typing story **

The next week was a blur of tests and hanging out. Jasper had asked Alice out and the were officially boyfriend/girlfriend. It was sweet the way they held hands and stared intently at each other as if they had forgotten we were there which they probley had.

Emmet was planing on asking rose out soon cause they were getting really close and he didn't want to screw this up so he was going slow.

And me? Well I'd gotten really close to Edward now but was really good at hiding it which is weird cause I usually can't act or lie. Edward seemed to like me a bit more then a friend but I wasn't sure if I was ready for a relationship with him. The last boyfriend I had was Jake and that was fine but we didn't really connect and he liked way more than I liked him so I had to break his heart. It was hard to do and left me feeling horrible.

The other reason was cause Emmet was overly-protective and wouldn't like me going out with some one who was older than me even if only by a year. I knew he would freak saying that Edward would try to pressure me into doing thing I didn't want to do even if Edward was the same age as him.

But denying my feelings was hard when we were always around each other wether at the "company" or hanging out with every one.

One day when I was just leaving the "company" and heading home without Emmet since he was with rose Edward came rushing out to me.

"hay Bella wait up.' He called

I stoped and turned to him" huh…oh hi what up Eddie?" I said using the nickname I had for him, I knew he hated it but I also knew that because he liked me he wouldn't correct me.

"well I was wondering… since well y-you know since the guys will all be off on dates I mean if you don't want to you don't have to I just thought that…." He trailed off nervously. I was shocked to say the least but quickly shook it off.

"Um…what was that?" I said slightly confused though I had an Idea what he was going to say.

He took a deep breath gathered his nerves till he looked more confident. "Bella. Will you go out with me tonight?" even though I expected it and knew he was going to say that I was still shocked well he _actually _said it. I stood there for a second in shock before saying the first thing that popped into my head.

"Um… sure I would love to." Dumb m, I was sooo stupid I just said yes. Emmet was going to kill me.

"Great ill pick u up at seven. Kay?" he had a look of pure happiness on his face and I now knew I couldn't have said no if I'd tried.

"Okay but look if you don't mind could you not tell any one yet. I don't want Emmet to find out yet because he'll do the whole protective brother act and that's pure torture and embarrassment… if you get my drift?" I asked. The look on his face when I said "protective brother act" said he diffidently _did _know what I meant.

He briefly nodded before his former happiness returned."' Thanks I'll see you tonight then. Bye." But as he turned to leave I remembered something.

"Hay Edward. You didn't tell me where we're going." I shouted to him. He just turned back and smirked shouting back

"it's a surprise." I groaned

"I hate surprised." Emphasizing the word hate.

"I know." Then he laughed and walked off leaving me feeling unsure. Weather to be angry of happy. But I chose to be indifferent and walked home thinking about what might come tonight.

**A/N: OMG I actually did it I did two chapters in one night. Which is allot cause I'm lazy and only did it cause I was given a boost both times. First when I got my first review and second when I checked my stats and found out that people are actually reading it. YAY plz review it's the blue button. For me? As soon as I get another three reviews I'll start writing another chapter I know. Three reviews isn't much to ask for is it? Exactly now I have to go apologize to Edward for A) the nickname and B) for making him nervous when he is usually calm and collected. soz Edward **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'm on a roll third chapter in two days awesome

**Okay I'm on a roll third chapter in two days awesome? I know. Now seriously I want some reviews!! So I know I lied when I said I wouldn't write more till I got more reviews but it's not my fault I couldn't stop typing and none of my friends are on I.M. I'm still waiting for**** my fav stories to be updated. So I turn to you guys. On with the story**

I was nervous to say the least. I had picked out a nice brown dress with different earthy swirl-patterns on it with a jewly belt below the bust and that fell it a wavy fashion and Alice would have been proud at me for choosing it. That and some brown ballet flats. I kept that laid on my bed till my brother left. The second I heard him leaving I slipped the dress on and loosely curled my hair. Just as I slipped on my shoes I heard some one knock on the door, grabbed my small brown purse and hurried to the door.

When I opened it and Edwards jaw dropped staring at me. I smirkedand put a finger under his chin closing his mouth.

"fly's might get in if you stay like that."I said slightly smugly and trying to hide how amazing I thought the looked in a back shirt under a black jacket with khaki pants. The looked amazing.

"so… where are we going?" I said. With that comment he seemed to regain his composer and smirked.

"Sorry It's still a surprise. So come on." And he lead me to his silver Volvo and opened the door for me.

He was such a gentlemen I knew I would have I nice night tonight.

**Edward: POV (come on peepz I know you want it.)**

As I walked up to her apartment door I grew anxious. what if she didn't like the date. She was so brilliant and I didn't want to screw up my chances with her.

When she had asked me not to tell Emmet about the date I actually felt relieved. I knew Emmet cared a lot about his sister and was very protective. So he really didn't want to screw this up.

When he rang the door bell I felt excitement grow in me.

When she opened the door I was stuned I felt my jaw dropin amazement. _She was gorgeous and perfect. _He couldn't stop staring at her. She smirked and lifted my chin to close my mouth.

"Fly's might getin if you stay like that." She teased.

"So… where are we going?" she asked it was his turn to smirk he quickly regained composure.

"Sorry still a surprise. So come on." I lead her to my can and opened the door for her and thengot into the drivers' side.

Through out the drive we joked and talked about little things. It was calm then bella started looking through my glove box for CD she picked out one I didn't see and the sounds of Debussy filled my ears. I turned to her in shock.

"You like this kind of music?" I questioned.

"Yer my mum used to playing when I was little and I still remember my favorites. My mum used to hum this one to me and my brother to lull us to sleep and I have always loved It." she answered. And I realized a was falling harder for her with every word she said.

We just lapsed into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive, listening to music. Theni finally arrived and the deserted beach just as the sun was setting. Bella wasstaring at the beach in awe

"Oh my god Edward its beautiful." she whispered.

"hardly and where not at our final destination yet. Cum on." I got out of the car and got a huge picnic basket out of the back and a spare blanket just in case. Walked up and grabbed Bella's hand and led her into the small forest around the beach. We walked in silence for a couple of minuets before reaching the meadow the ground was almost covered in wild flowers in the center was a small table with a whit table clothe and two fold up chairs. Next to the table is a picnic rug spread out. I walked a head put the basket and blanket down opened the basket and took out the chicken rolls salad and some cokes. I put them on the table and turned back to Bella. She was still staring around in awe at the whole place. Amazed. I chuckled at her and went over and lead her to her chair and held it out for her.

She sat down still looking around at the place." Edward this is…amazing, wonderful and just the most romantic thing I have ever seen. " and the rest of night we spent talking and enjoying each others company.

As I walked her to her door I felt like the happiest man alive. But before I said good bye I pulled her to me and crashed my lips to hers. It started softly the became more urgent and the we were basically full on making out.

Suddenly a yell interrupted and then a loud crash we broke apart and saw…

**A/N: soz it's a cliff hanger I know we all hate them. But for once I can leave every one on a cliff hanger but I know what going to happen YAY well ill try to update soon love you's all bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

LAST CHAPTER:

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_Suddenly a yell interrupted and then a loud crash we broke apart and saw…_

**BellaPOV**

Emmet was standing in the hall looking furious and shocked. As I looked around I noticed the place looked trashed. I looked back at Emmet.

."What the…how did you…why are you?" Emmet stuttered he seemed lost for words.

"Um…what?" I asked nervously. I was still very aware of how close I was to Edward. As I looked again at every thing, all the plastic plants had been dropped. That was weird considering how heavy they were. I would have guessed Emmet did it but all of them looked like they had been dropped but we only heard one crash. Edward and I were staring around with the same look of confusion when Emmet finally composed himself.

"Bella you finally got your power. You did this. Wow. That's so cool." He was just getting excited when he remembered what he'd just seen.

"Wait…WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER."

I would have laughed at how slow he was if he wasn't really pissed off at me now. Edward and I both looked down embarrassedly and we realised he was still holding me around my waist .Edward dropped his hands and placed them neatly in his pockets, his eyes wandered away and I instantly felt a blush creep onto my face. I tore my face from Edward's face to glare at Emmet. He slightly jumped at my expression, and then regained his angry composure.

"Well?" Emmet snarled

"Go away Emmet!"

"NO!" He said curtly.

"Why not?" I said slightly taken back

"One, because I just caught my sister kissing a guy. Two, because you JUST got your power (and I just have to tell someone) AND I LIVE HERE!!"

Just then Alice came rushing down the messy hallway.

"Bella "Alice yelled, puffing violently, she must have run all the way from her apartment down the road.

"Edward –puff- Emmet –puff- power – hold on" .She said raising her index finger. Alice took a few more deep breaths as Edward, Emmet and I waited, confused and eager.

"What is it Alice?" I said getting impatient.

Alice was breathing normally and began her rushed explanation.

"Well. I had vision that you and Edward were going on a date and when you got home you started making out, there where pot plants flying everywhere, THEN Emmet saw you, everything crashed and there was a big fight and Emmet got hurt ,so I came down here to warn you and …oooooh…Am I too late ?"Alice trailed off looking around.

"You're not too late for the fight!" Emmet said stepping towards Edward, still very annoyed either at the fact that he saw his little sister kissing or he was going to lose.

"What fight, you were arguing with Bella and she slapped you?" Alice said confused.

Right then Edward started to laugh. Everyone turned to look at him since we had forgotten he was still there, he was being very quiet up till now. Alice and I joined in with Edwards's laughter while Emmet stormed past us into our room. I felt slightly bad for embarrassing him, but then again he was being very obnoxious and rude. We all stopped laughing and I gazed into Edwards amazing green eyes, he was looking into mine with a awed expression on his face ,this surprised me .I blinked and broke our gaze. He kissed my hand.

"Good-bye Bella" He smiled and walked down the hall and i stared after him, Alice squealed.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! You're DATING Edward! MY brother! When you get married we'll be SISTERS!!" Alice screamed and started to jump up and down

"Alice you're getting ahead of your self, it was just our first date!

She ignored my statement completely.

"OMG. I just realized we have to go SHOPPING. YAY!! 'We have to get you a dress, some new high heels and don't argue you WILL wear it! We HAVE to get some matching jewellery. You'll look fabulous." she squealed again. She was jumping up and down so rapidly now I had to hold her still to talk to her.

"Wait. Hold up. Why do I need a dress?" I asked very confused. Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Duh! The "company" dance! It will be so much fun, now you can go with Edward, I'll go with jasper and Rosalie can go with Emmet! It's so perfect." I groaned. I hated to rain on Alice's parade.

"Um Alice in case you've forgotten. I. DON'T. DANCE. Okay?" I said. As it is I may have mastered most of my clumsy-ness but I still don't dance especially not in high heels. That's just suicide.

"Oh. Come on Bells don't ruin my fun, any way Edward is going to ask you tomorrow…and you can't say no. So please?" Alice pulled a puppy-dog pout. Plus she was right, I couldn't say no to him, not Edward. Oh well I guess I was stuck shopping with Alice.

Alice left that night after making plans to go shopping tomorrow, since the dance was later that night. After she left I had a shower, put on my pj's and got into bed. I heard Emmet grumbling in the kitchen. I started to think about the kiss me and Edward had shared earlier this night before both Alice and Emmet had ruined it. I also thought about my new power…it hadn't been as important as all the things that had happened tonight. In the corner of my eyes I saw a glass of water sitting on my desk across the room, the same desk Emmet had lifted today. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I didn't have any idea what I was doing but I wanted to try. I raised my hand and my face stiffened, and then I felt the cool glass brush against my fingertips and bump into my palm. I opened my eyes, and yes there was the glass .I smiled at myself and took a sip.

**A/N: okay that's 5 chapters now, plz review and I'll reply if I can. I realize some of the grammar has been bad and don't worry I finally got a Beta my friend Sarah who also basically wrote most of this chapter so yer thank you to her. Plz review the next chapter will be up by tomorrow night. Cyas peepz! **

.


	6. 6: the dance

A/N: omg thank you for every one who has read the story and I have to ask again that you plz review I don't mind if it's just

**A/N: omg thank you for every one who has read the story and I have to ask again that you plz review I don't mind if it's just to flame me just tell me what you ****think. also thank you to SAM. the secound i saw that she reviewed i posted this. hope she likes this chapter so thankyou. **

**Also I only just noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer on my chapters. ****Shame on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the ideas I got them from TV shows and Sarah (mii beta). so with out further a do:  
**

**turns to keyboard)**

The next day was pretty bad, I was woken by Alice, and she came in my room screaming at me. I opened my eyes but to just shut them straight away. Alice had opened her blinds and effectively left me blind. Then seeing I wasn't planning on getting up, she pulled off my blankets and I heard her go into my closet and then I felt some close get thrown straight at me.

"Argh Alice... Five minuets more." I grumbled.

"No Bella you have to get up _now._ We only have another six hours to shop. Com on." She said now getting angry. Now I had learnt a lot of thinks over the years but the most important thing to always remember is: never make Alice angry.

With that in mind I quickly got dressed in what she had thrown at me, a light-wash denim mini-skirt that went half way down my thighs and a tight purple Hollister tank top. I usually would have complained and refused to wear it but Alice was in a frantic mood.

As I walked into the kitchen Emmet noticed. "You're not wearing that in public." I was getting ready to make a comeback even though I agreed with him about the clothes being inappropriate but the Alice popped up and stalked right up to Emmet angrily.

"She is wearing that because I told her to now we are leaving because we now have only five hours and forty-seven minuets left to shop." Alice said with authority. Emmet knew Alice enough to not reply but just nod. He had known Alice long enough to know how dangerous she could be.

We walked out and into her yellow Porsche. She drove quickly and madly to the mall where we spent hours looking through all the dresses till Alice finally settled on a black dress that smuggled me at the top and went into a wavy layered look. With wrinkles at the front covered in gold sparkles in the middle, at the front. **Pic on profile. **

After the dress Alice made my try on shoes and then finally jewelry. After that we headed to my apartment to get ready. She spent an hour on my make –up and another one on my hair than ½ and hour checking for any thing that needed fixing than she got herself. it was six thirty and jasper and Edward were coming in half and hour. I was nervous and excited. I just hoped I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

The doorbell rang and me and Alice went to the door and opened it the boys just stood there awed and staring. Alice and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Hay boys." She said seductively

"What's up?" I said making mine as seductive as Alice's had been. They both shook there heads trying to pull them selves together.

"Um. Hi you girls look great." Jasper could finally say although he was only looking at Alice.

"Yeh stunning, I agree. So ready to go?" Edward added only looking at me.

They lead us to the Volvo and drove to the dance. The "company" had rented a large hall for the dance. As we walked in under an archway of pink roses we all paired off Alice and jasper going to the punch table. Edward turned to me.

"Would you like to dance?" he said holding his hand out to me.

"Your funeral." I responded taking his hand. We walked over to the dance floor and started dancing to the easy rhythm. After a few songs I was still fine had only nearly-tripped twice and both times Edward caught me. After that we went to the punch table to get a drink. Emmet and rose joined us.

Emmet didn't look very happy when he saw Edward with me. I just ignored it until Emmet walked up to Edward.

"Can talk to you for a moment?" he asked I was about to protest when Edward motioned for me not to.

"sure." And they walked away.

I stayed there talking to rose. I was getting worried about what was happening. I was getting agitated when finally the boys appeared again. they both seemed totally at ease. I relaxed slightly.

"Want to have another dance?" Edward offered.

"I would love to." I answered and we walked to the dance floor as a slow song came on. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and put mine around his neck. Near the end of the story he lent closer staring to my eyes and touched his lips to mine. Then all to quickly we broke away. The song finished and we went and met up with Alice and jasper. They said they were ready to go home now and so we agreed and left.

Edward dropped jasper and Alice off first then me. This time when he walked me to my door and said good night we kept the kiss short and sweet. And then I went inside still feeling dazed from the kiss.

After changing into my pajamas I crawled into bed. I tossed and turned for an hour trying to sleep. Just as I was getting annoyed I got a text

**Edward: good night beautiful **

I replied with a simple "nighty-night" and suddenly felt at peace enough to sleep. How odd.

**A/N: k peepz another chapter for you. And thank you as always to my beta, Sarah who only got stuck the job because she complained about my grammar. Any wayz plz review. **

**Lov **

**Twilight4eva14**


	7. THE vultry

** SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.I'M STILL PISSED OFF AT MYBETA. SHE GOT SICK AND DIDN'T DO IT THEN SHE FORGOT. OH WELL HERE IT IS!!**

**A/N: well I still want more reviews, 150 peepz read it and only 1 person reviews cumon pity me peepz cause I'm running out of enthusiasm. I'm thinking of not writing any more.**

The month that followed the dance was perfect.

Edward had taken me out on more romantic dates. Also every time it was a beautiful day and we were both not busy we would go to the meadow from our first date. It was becoming our spot now.

Also things at the "company" were going really good. I spent most days with Alice, jasper and Edward in the mind powers section. Some days we could stay with Emmet and rose in the other sections.

So far Mohinder had helped me gain more control over my powers. He seems to think I have a strong power proberly class 3 or higher. Apparently mind powers are classed from 1-5 5 being the strongest.

Mohinder was still confused about how Edward couldn't read my mind. Apparently it was like my mind worked on a different frequency.

Which is why I am now currently walking down the hall, towards a room full of people with stronger powers all class 3-4 with powers that effect the mind. Oh yay. Note sarcasm.

As I entered the room and noticed that there were about ten people in there not including Mohinder and Bob. Bob was the manager of the company he controls every thing that happens around here. He's around 35 years old and is already balding. Actually he's a very annoying man who seems to patronize every body as there all incompetent and stupid. But the worst thing about him is that since I move here when I was sixteen he has always seemed to like me (in an entirely inappropriate way.)

Bob motioned for me to sit down in a chair facing every on else.

"Well welcome dear Bella. Now I'm sure you know why you're here. Each of these people will take a turn standing up and trying there power on you. Alright now let's begin with Jarrod please stand up and introduce your self."

A guy around my age with bright orange hair and freckles stood up.

"Hi I'm Jarrod. I can go through people's memories and erase them and do minor changes." He said mischievously and proud. I was instantly worried, what memories would he see or change.

I swallowed hard before replying. "Um… okay?" he lifted a hand and placed it on the side of my face. Nothing. He looked confused then concentrating.

Suddenly I could hear a buzz coming from the back of my mind. Every one was staring at me expectantly.

"Um… I can feel a slight buzzing in my mind that's about it." I said truthfully. They all looked at me like I had grown three heads. I could feel my face heating up.

Bob looked a bit shocked before gaining his usual composure. "Alright um how about Elizabeth?"

A woman of about thirty stood up. There was a thin lady with a tiny waist, whit-blonde hair and almost black eyes. The way she was smirking mad it look as if there was a bad smell under her nose. She looked smug as she stood up.

"I am Elizabeth. I CAN control your spirit and pull it out of your body!" she seemed very confident.

"so. Lets start shall we it shouldn't hurt…much." She added smugly, she raised her palm until it was half an inch from my nose.

Then she closed her fist and pulled t back. I felt a sort of tugging sensation. Like I was trying to pull my insides but leave my body. Suddenly Elizabeth screamed.

"NOOOOOOO.THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. I CAN PULL ALL SPIRITS. AND EVERY ONE HAS ONE. NOOOOOOOO." She seethed furiously. I winced away; she looked like she wanted me dead.

"Now, now Elizabeth. Calm down. Now Heidi dear I'm sure bob won't be apposed of you going next." A man with a strong Italian accent said calmly though I saw a hint of a smirk on his lips as he ended speaking.

A blond girl of about 23 years old stood up." hi I'm Heidi, I can put suggestions into others minds. Strongly imposing that they follow them as there own ideas. Okay I'll just tell you to do something minor I mean that's easy for me and your mind will proberly find no reason to object. Kay Honie." She also had a hint of an Italian accent.

She seemed lost in though for a second then suddenly turned to me and smiled. I almost felt as if should be doing something now but I can't think what. So I just shake my head and shrug.

"Sorry, nothing." she seemed to think about it for a second before shrugging and going to sit down looking indifferent.

"ok. So that's; jarred, Elizabeth and Heidi, how about the twins?" bob said obviously trying to get his authority back.

Two very attractive looking people stood up. A girl and a boy. They both had smooth dark coco skin and dark eyes and hair. Something about them was stunning and immediately killed any one ego around them. I know I felt plain and down right ugly next to them. The girl smiled.

"Hey. I'm Rachael and this is Ragaa." She said in a smooth gorgeous pointing to her brother when she said Ragaa "and we admit the feeling of attraction and can make any person instantly fall for us." She said smiling apologetically for some reason (I soon found out.) "Um. Ragaa will use our power on you Kay?" she said meekly.

I felt blush creep across my face.

"Um. Okay?" I said more as more of a question. Ragaa stepped forward and smiled." hey. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand. I took it expecting to shake his hand but instead the moment I touched I'm he stiffened. And stared at me.

"it. Is. Amazing. So drawing and appealing." He said in barely more than a whisper.

"WHAT!" a short girl proberly my age but so much shorter jumped up I'm rage. " SHE. Has an appealing aura. HA look at her she's pathetic and plain. I won't stand for this." She turned to me and a sickly sweet and fake smile came onto her face followed by a look of pure loathing and hatred. "AAAARGH. I HATE YOU." she seemed to concentrate really hard for a while before screaming and lunged at me.

Before any one could do any thing I had instinctively thrown my arms up and she froze. She was stuck in the air in a quite stupid looking position. I gasped and hurriedly took a step back and put my arms down. But she stayed in the air. I was shocked.

Jarrod was the first to speak and break up the silence that had crept over as all.

"well." He said." that was awesomely cool." He said grinning.

"Well. This is an experience. Now if wouldn't mind could you please let her down." The man from before spoke.

"Um. How?" I asked. He started laughing lightly.

"Just close your fists. They were balled up in to fists and u opened them to hold her there. So just close your hand." He stated happily.

I closed my hand and she dropped to the ground. She stood up and turned to the man.

"Aro, what took you so long to tell her how to put me down? And don't say you were shocked cause I know you don't get shocked easily." she said.

"Oh dear Jane, relax. You were only up there for a minuet, less even. And I had to see how well she knew her powers." the man, Aro said. "Also I think it's my turn, isn't it?" he finished standing up.

"Ok then" I said worriedly. But relieved cause there was only 1 more person after him. Aro stood in front of me and extended his hand.

"I am Aro. Leader of the Voltrie gifted. We're based in Italy. I can read peoples minds when I come into contact with them. But more than just reading your thoughts I can read every thought you've ever had." My eyes widened in horror. I would be so embarrassed if he read all my thoughts. But I extended my hand to touch his.

His smile went down a couple of teeth before regained is composure and pulled his hand in." well. Dear Isabella you've astounded us all. All of us failed except Demetrie who said he could feel you're intense relationship with Edward." he said. I was shocked, _how did he know that?_

"How did you know about that?" I asked. He just laughed.

"Well he has a similar gift to mine so I wanted to check it out. See if he was Voltrie material. But he declined my invitation. Which reminds me." He said

"You are very powerful. Would you like to join the Voltrie gifted?" he asked.

"Um. Sorry but I would rather stay here if you don't mind?" I said. Aro didn't seem at all put out by this he just smiled and shrugged.

"Well the invitation is open. You may join at any time you feel like it." He said.

"Thank you." I stated I was happy it was over and I wasn't being forced to go.

"Well that's about it. You may go now." Bob said motioning to the door.

As I walked out I felt sort of uplifted and happy. I had discovered more of my powers and found out I was safe from almost all mind powers. Life could be so nice some times.

**A/N: ok so not a cliff hanger. I enjoyed writing this one but it's not my favorite chapter. Any way I have finished chapter 8 and will upload it as soon as I get a review. Thanks. Also happy birthday to sarah(mii beta) from Friday its her birthday as I speak and send this to her.**

**Love**

**Twilight4eva13.**


	8. Fake blonde are the laest of my problems

A Table came flying towards me.

I raised my hand and spun it around and smashed it into the wall. Then four chairs came flying towards me from different angles.

I raised both hands and spun around they all stopped. I brought them together in a line and closed my hands quickly. The crumpled. And wood chips went every where.

"Hay, watch out. We got to go out with the guys later and Rose will kill me if I'm covered in wood splinters." My brothers' goofy voice said from behind me. I spun around as he threw half a car at me. I stopped it. Then he threw the other half at me. I stopped it with a bit of effort then slammed them together. I messed with them a bit and then dropped them as one. It was re-attached.

Emmet let out a low whistle. "Your getting really good at this stuff." I shrugged.

"Well, your getting stronger. God, do you know how heavy those cars are? You try holding them in the air while re-attaching them. And may I say. While I'm no Rose I still put them together quite well. She would be proud."

"I am. Nice job." I whipped around and saw Rose knelling down next to the car at the other side of the ware house. "You attached it quite well. You stuffed up a few wires like the acceleration with the brakes. But still pretty good." I blushed.

Emmet roared with laughter.

"Well Emmet you do better while holding it in the air!" I thought I'd done pretty well.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Well done, love. " Edward whispered into my ear. I felt a shiver down my spine. I turned and kissed Edward sweetly.

I heard a small crash.

"Oww. Bell. You suck!" I turned and saw Emmet under the car. Lifting it slowly. Then he threw it at the opposite wall.

"Oops, sorry Emmet but you were being an ass." He grumbled.

"So, we are going to dinner or what?" I turned and saw Alice and jasper. I smiled.

'Sure Alice. Just let me and Emmet go change. Were covered in wood chippings and metal splinters." Which we were. We had spent all afternoon in here. We would through things at me I would catch them and through them back or trash them.

She chucked some clothes my way. I stopped them separated my stuff from his and flew them to there owners.

"Thanks Alice. You're the best!" I said.

"Don't you forget it!" she said seriously.

"You wont let me even if I tried."

"Dam right I wouldn't!" she joked.

"Okay, now off to La Bella Italia." Rose said. We all chuckled.

"What?" Rose asked obviously not getting it.

"La _Bella_ Italia!" Edward pointed out. Roses face went from confused to understanding to a slight smile.

"That's not funny. Now come on." She said while smiling.

We arrived at the restaurant 20 minuets later. We all got a table in the corner of the restaurant.

A blond very fake looking waiter came up. When she saw Edward she put a flirty smile on her face. Urgh.

"Hello, I'm Robyn. I'll be your waiter for tonight. What can I get for you?" she asked only looking at Edward.

"Well, I would like a chicken pasta and she wants a chicken salad what do you want Alice?" Emmet said. She had turned reluctantly to see Emmet where she had also plastered a flirty smile but kept looking back at Edward.

"can I get a small spaghetti bolognaise and um…Jasper?" the waiter turned and her eyes almost popped out of there sockets. She seemed shocked that there were three hot guys at one table.

We finished ordering and she went away.

Edward got a disgusted look on his face. "That's disgusting!" he said. We all laughed knowing he was talking about her thoughts.

"So what's on her mind, old Eddy boy." Emmet said. He grimaced.

"You!" this shut him up immediately and put a sour look on Roses face.

when the waiter came back with our orders she was staring intently at Edward. But I noticed something about her.

"Robyn, Robyn Mathews! That's where I've seen you before." Everyone looked confused except Emmet and Edward. Emmet looked sick remembering her. And Edward seemed to know what was going on.

"B-Bella? You look…different." She said.

'yeh same with you, your blonde. Oh by the way that's alice." I pointed towards her Robyn nodded. " that's Jasper her boyfriend." She smiled at him. "that's Rose." Again she merely nodded. "And you remember Emmet." Her eyes widened obviously remembering him.

"Yes, Emmet. We of coarse go way back. Don't we Emy?" she said in a flirtatious way I hadn't seen since I was 17. he nodded.

"Hay Robyn." He said reluctantly.

"We really should catch up Emy." She said.

"yea, thats a great idea." I said. Every one looked at me like I was crazy. " you would absolutely _love_ Rose here, his girlfriend. There so cute together. Don't you think?" I asked.

'Yea, sure. And who's _this?_" she said turning her attention towards Edward. I forced a sweet smile.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Edward." She seemed to look angry when she heard that.

"Oh right well I have to go. Bye." Then she turned and walked quickly away.

"She seemed evil." Rose said.

"She's still pissed after Emmet dumped her. It was after the first date. He figured out she was just too creepy. So he dumped her in the school car park after she tried to full on molest him there." I stated.

"Yea she had already decided she wanted to have Emmet's children when you broke it off. Emmet jr and chincy. And she wanted to move to California too." Edward said at this Emmet chocked on the bite of pasta he had taken. Rose thumped him on the back.

"She's a lunatic. A complete lunatic!" he said after recovering.

"Well at least Rose has nothing to be jealous about." I said lightening the mood.

As we walked out of the restaurant I saw a figure getting off a motor bike. Then he came into the light. I stiffened. Then he noticed me.

"Bella? What are you doing in New York?" I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Bella what is it?" Emmet asked. He stepped forward and saw him.

"Oh. Hi." Emmet kept it short.

"Who's this." Edward asked trying to hold my hand. I had them baled into fist and wasn't opening them.

"Oh Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice this is Jake. He's a family friend from when we lived in forks, Washington." Emmet said.They all nodded and gave a small "Hi." Back to him. He nodded at them.

"Well, bella I haven't seen you in so long. You look different. Your not covered in ink?" he added jokingly. I looked down biting my lip and closing my eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered quietly.

"shhh. Bella, I was joking. Calm down." He stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. It calmed me like when we were kids. "Same old Bella, you worry too much. And you didn't do it. In actuality it was my fault. As long as you weren't hurt it doesn't matter."

"He knows about our powers. So don't worry.' I said to them.

"I more than know about them. Now I see the glow, what is it? Or what are they? I should say." I looked up.

"What? They? It's only one.I think." He laughed.

"For now my dear bell, for now." They he lent down and planted a small sweet kiss on my lips and turned and walked down the street.

I stayed there for a couple of second before Alice came forward.

"I didn't see him coming! Who is he?" she asked frustrated.

"He's… an old friend." I answered.

Edward turned to Emmet. "how much more?" he said. Obviously having heard his thoughts.

"Um…" Emmet replied and Edward seemed to get frustrated.

"WHAT!" then he turned towards me. "You…him? But…why?" he seemed confused.

I frowned. Then realized what he was saying.

"Along time ago…he was… was." Then I turned and hopped into Emmet's jeep. A little while after Emmet and Jasper and Rose got in.

"Wow, are you alright Bella? You're in a lot of pain." Jasper said. Rose who was sitting next to me wrapped her arms around me as tears started to fall down my face.

"I don't even need to hear it to know what the problem is. I get it." She whispered in my ear. And with some how I knew she did. She held me the whole way back to me and Emmet's place. We had dropped jasper off at his place. She held me as we walked inside.

I lent a pair of pj's to Rose and we got into my bed.

"So, tell me. How did it happen?" I sighed wanting to tell her.

"We grew up together. He was my best friend. I loved him but… we weren't right. I would give my life for him. He has a power too. He can turn into a wolf and he can make things explode. I was getting close to him. Our father were best friends so they loved the idea. It was perfect for them. We were 'the' perfect teen couple. I was the pretty but modest girl. I wore the long sleeved jumper and denim mini that was short but not too short. I wore his team sweater on our school football team. It looked and felt so right.

"anyway, I was sixteen, the school sweet heart. They even tried to get me on the cheerleading team. We seemed perfect. Any way as a sixteen year old I felt I was ready well…you know.

"so we did. It was good… I felt I could trust him he became safer. just because i had gone far that far with him. Emmet doesn't know that but he...suspects it. then it got weird. we grew closer but further apart. i started feeling sick. headaces." sh gaot an alarmed look on her face. "No. no i wasn't pregnant. i was just sick. he had gotten his power a few weeks before. well the wolf one any way. we had fun testing it out but...I felt normal. then everyone saidthey thought it would be me next. everyone kept saying it would be soon cause jacob got his. i told him i wasn't. i didn't feel right. he was nice and brilliant. then,he got this secret. i didn't know what it was. i kept asking him what it was. he couldn't he told me to just trust him. i got so frustraited that i needed an outlet. i got the motorbike from my shed at home.and i rode it for hours. i did it every day until him and my dad found out.

"they were mad. when my dad found out he shouted. jake came over. so my dad told him. he asked me why i hadn't told him saying that we could have gone together. that set dad off. he said it was dumb. he told jake he didn'tthink it was a good match after all. i ran out. jake took me to his place. he said that this crap all started after we slept together ad that he thought i might not have been ready. i got agitated. no i got pissed i ranted about everything how every thing was dumb. and he let me cause he knew i needed to. then i wentinto how dumb everyone was for thinking i was going to be great. and how useless i was. he got angry. not at me but my thoughts. he told me i was sweet and perfect and i denyed it. when he tried to hug me a fought againcst it. he ccidently exploded a hug thing of ink. he was drained and hurt. and i got hit by the metal. he was so strong. he pulled me out and i got taken to the hospital. then the company came. they took me and Emmet here. he saw me leave.

"and the worst part is that i still love him...

**A/N: k, so plz R and R. sorry it took so long to update.**


	9. Jacoband who?

Okay, now I am a little annoyed

_**Okay, now I am a little annoyed. After I wrote the last chapter I got 1 review. Only 1. loads of hits but no reviews. PLZ REVIEW!!**_

_And the worst part is that i still love him..._

"How can I not? He was my first love and first everything. Literally. He was there the day I lost my first tooth. My first day of school. He was my first kiss. First friend, first everything. I couldn't let that go.

"And… I seemed to have almost a power with him. I feel the buzz and can stop him. Control his powers and strength. I've only done it twice but I can always feel the strength of control. It makes me mad. It was half my fault that it exploded. His anger and mine mixed. I was urging his powers and his anger took control." I hugged Rosalie tighter.

"I had a first love too. Not as deep as yours but still painful. He hurt me. He cheated on me… and when I tried to leave him he hit me, h-he really hurt me. I stayed with him for a week after that and I could only tell jasper. He almost killed the guy. He called the police. Actually it was because of that, that I found my power. I was in the mall and he was walking towards me. I ducked wanting to hide. When I went back up he frowned and looked around. I went into the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror. I almost fainted. I had red hair…Red. It doesn't match my skin tone." I had to choke a laugh at that.

She wrinkled up her nose for a second and her hair turned bright pink.

"It's pink." I stated. She just smirked.

"No… it's Bubblegum pink. Much happier. Makes people smile. See like you." I had to laugh at it. Then I brought two glasses of milk into my room via my gift. We drank them and snuggled in for the night. I floated them into the hall towards the kitchen. I heard a yell.

"Bloody Hell, Bella. Flying objects still creep me out." He shouted. We both just laughed.

The next morning both me and Rosalie had make up running down our faces messily. He washed it off and I found an outfit for Rose. She settled on a skirt Alice had bought for me that was too short for me. Rose had no problem with it.

We made pancakes for us all. Emmet seemed happy either because he go pancakes or saw Rose in a really short skirt I didn't know. Probably both, knowing Emmet.

As we sat down at the table I looked at Emmet proudly.

"I told someone. And I didn't flinch at it. I just told her." He nodded.

"Did you cry?" he asked.

"Yea, a lot. But I said it and after all, tears are just water. It can be wiped away." I said. he grinned at me.

"'ery 'ood eeaa." He said through a mouth full of pancakes. Translates to: very good, Bella.

"Ew, why do you have to be so disgusting." I said looking away from him shovelling the food into his mouth. I wasn't really that disgusted since I had grown up with him, but it still gets to me occasionally.

"It is a bit gross, Emy." Rose said tentively. He swallowed it in a mouthful and flinched at the pain of it.

"Well I'm all done now so I get chocolate milk, don't I Bella?" he said sounding like a five-year-old. Rose looked at me seeing it was serious.

"Yea, fine Emmy." I got up and pulled chocolate milk out of the fridge. I shook it so it had bubbles and poured it into a green glass and stuck a pink swirly straw in it. I placed it on the bench in front of him.

"Yumble-bumble." He said quickly before quickly drinking it. He and Rose just shook our heads.

Rose, Emmet and I hurried into the company later that day. I had dried my tears and Rose had put on a fresh layer of make up on me. I felt a lot better after last night. I had opened up to some one apart from Emmet.

At the main office Alice came up to me.

"What happened last night? I tried to see into the future but I got nothing! What happened?" she screeched or as much or a screech as her tinker-bell voice could possibly be.

"You tried to eaves-drop?" I said angrily. We had talked about a really heart-felt thing, something I would like to tell people when I decided to. Also I said it to change to topic, I knew in the back of my mind that I had somehow blocked her power.

"Well, I was worried. You're my best friend and I was worried about you and I didn't know you had any secrets that you kept from me." She said angrily and slightly guiltily.

"Well it was really privet. It was hard enough to say to Emmet, let alone Rose. It's something that I would like to tell people when I'm comfortable for them to know." I said before breathing deeply. "Look can we change the subject, please." I said.

"Alright, but what are you going to tell Edward. I know he's worried and curios. He won't push it but he'll want to know why that guy made you break-down."

"I know and I don't know what I'll say, but I'll see what I think of." I said truthfully. Then we headed in.

I stopped Rose before we got in the escalator. I put a hand on her shoulder and after a second she shivered and frowned.

"What was that?" she asked. I shrugged.

"What?" I said before walking in.

After the elevator opened we walked down a hall into a room with Mohinder and Edward in it. As we entered Edward was first focused on me before he frowned. He turned to Rose.

"What the-"He said shocked. She flushed and turned to me.

"Oh my god, Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to think about it but I couldn't help it. I know it was up to you to tell him but I accidentally thought it and-" she rambled until I raised me hand and motioned her to stop.

"I can't hear her? Why can't I? I could last night. Why not now?" he asked. I shrugged and tried to look confused. I knew he would be suspicious but what would I tell him? That I don't know what it was but it was? That sounded stupid!!

Edward turned to Mohinder who looked deep I thought.

"So you can not hear anything of Rosalie's thoughts" he asked. Edwards face scrunched in a frown for a few seconds before it straightened out again.

"There's a slight un-heard whisper. Like it's blocked by a wall or like she's far away, muffled or something. Like it's being blocked." He said. Mohinder thought for a second before turning to me. I had my face in a mask of innocence, like I had no idea what was happening.

"Well, Bella you're the only person whose thoughts Edward has not been able to hear. What do you think of this?" he said staring at me piercingly like he knew what I was thinking.

"I don't know why Edward can't hear my thoughts." LIE!! My head shouted. "I can't think of any reason why he suddenly can't hear Roses thoughts." LIE again!! God I was feeling guilty but I wasn't about to take it back.

Then the door opened and one of the office ladies popped her head into the room.

"Mohinder? They have arrived." She said. He nodded.

"Bring them in." he said then turned to us. "We have two new powerful gifted joining this training league. Both are very talented. Both around your level, the second almost as strong as Bella."

The door opened and in came two people. The first was…

Jacob. I internally groaned. Only with her luck would it be the person I most wanted to avoid. Rose and Emmet both shot me sad and pitiful glances, I suddenly felt happy that I hadn't told Emmet exactly what had happened with Emmet.

Then the next person came through the door. It was…

**I am evil am I not? Hahaha, that was fun. And only me and mii friend Sar-star know who it is!! God this took ages to write! I'm learning to touch-type (type without looking at the key-board.) and it is relatively easy 'cause I am a really fast typer but I still get quite few typos. **

**Love you all!**

**PLZ REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER Twilight4eva13**


End file.
